Proposal
by wildone688
Summary: prequel to wedding and baby.r/r


disclaimer: i don't own anything.

* * *

Proposal

For the last seven months Tony Vartann has been dating one Catherine Willows. Tonight both he and Catherine have the night off. He plans to take her for a romantic dinner and he booked them a room at the Bellagio. He plans on proposing to her tonight, he hopes she says. Last week he asked Catherine's daughter Lindsay if it would be alright if he married her mother, she said it would be more then alright it would be to quote Lindsay ' totally awesome'. So after getting Lindsay's approval he went out and bought a beautiful yet simple two carat round cut diamond set in a simple gold band not really very original but it's really all he can afford. He called Catherine and told her he'd pick her up at six o'clock sharp and asked her to wear that skintight low cut green dress that she got last month.

He finally left the station around 11am after wrapping up his latest case, he'd been working with Sidle and Sanders on an homicide for the last four days and about an hour ago the guy confessed he killed his ex-girlfriend because she dumped him for another woman. When he arrives home he goes straight to bed. He 's exhausted having had a total of three hours sleep in the last twenty four hour will do that to course when your sharing a bed with a certain sexy redhead who's wearing absolutely nothing, sleep is not on ones mind. He awakes at five o'clock, he has one hour before he has to pick up Catherine at six.

He pulls in to Catherine's driveway at two minutes to six, puts the car in park and reaches over to get the bouquet of white roses he picked up on the way over. He walks up to the door rings the doorbell, when the door opens he's greeted by Lindsay." Hey Tony, mom's almost ready. You got the ring." she asks as he walks into the house caring the bouquet of roses." Of course, do you think she suspects anything?" he asks." No way she has know idea." she says as her mother comes down the stairs." Hello daring." Catherine says walking up to him giving him a quick kiss." White roses my favorites." she says smelling the flowers." I know." he replies. " We better get going we have reservations at six-thirty. See you later Lindsay." he says wrapping his arm around Catherine's waist." Remember to lock up and grandma will be here at eight. There's leftovers in the fridge that you can heat up in the microwave for dinner. I will see you when you get home from school tomorrow. I love you baby." she tells her." I love you too mom, bye Tony bye mom." Lindsay says as her mom and Tony walk out of the house. As Lindsay closes the door she remembers mom saying she'd see her tomorrow when she got home from school no she could know about the hotel room Tony got them, maybe she plans on staying at Tony's tonight.

They arrive at the restaurant at six twenty five. Tony parks the then goes around and opens the door for Catherine. Once inside they are seated and after they order Catherine notices that Tony's seems nervous tonight for some reason. They talk about work and Lindsay until the food arrives. After dinner and Tony orders dessert Catherine asks" Tony is something wrong you've been kind of quiet tonight." he looks at her and knows now is the right time." No nothings wrong, but there is something I want to ask you." he tells her as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box with the ring inside. He get down on one knee in front of her he opens the box and say." Catherine I love you and I know we've only been dating for seven months but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, you and Lindsay have become my life, I love Lindsay like she was my own. What I'm try to say is Catherine I love you, Will you marry me?" he asks. She is shocked, she's speechless." Yes, I'll marry you." she says. He slips the ring on her finger and seals it by capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. After Tony pays the check, they walk out of the restaurant. Once they are in the car and headed to the Bellagio, Catherine asks where they are going knowing this is not the way to Tony's apartment he tells her he got them a hotel room for the night. As they pull up to the Bellagio which happens to be her favorite hotel on the strip. Once in their room Tony orders some wine from room service after it arrives he makes a toast to their future. Soon cloths came off and the wine forgotten as they made love all night long celebrating their love for one another. They soon fall asleep in each others arms. When Tony awakes several hours later he finds he is alone in the bed he soon hear noise coming from the bathroom when the door opens he sees a very naked Catherine enter the room." Nice of you to finally wake up." she tells him as she gets back in bed." I've been thinking maybe you should move in with me and Lindsay." she asks." I'd love to move in with you and Lindsay." he tells her as he starts to caress her back, things soon starts to heat and before they know what hit them all thought and talk are lost. Finally about three hours later they are dress and ready to head back to Catherine's house it about noon so they still have about four hours till Lindsay gets home from school.

When Lindsay enters the house with her grandmother behind she knows her mothers home because Tony's car is in the driveway. She sees her mom and Tony on the couch cuddled up talking." Hey mom Tony." she say walking up to them." Hey Linds." they say together." Hello mother." Catherine says noticing Lily behind Lindsay." Hello Cathrine, Tony." she says taking a seat across from the two of them." Mother, Lindsay. Tony and I have something to tell you. We're getting married." she tells them." Oh Catherine this is wonderful." Lily tells her while getting up to go hug her." See Tony I told you she'd say yes." Lindsay tells him." You knew." Catherine asks her daughter slightly shocked." Duh, of course I knew he asked me if was OK with me if he married you. I told him it was by the way. Don't look at me like that, he makes you happy mom way happier then dad ever did." she tells her. Catherine gets up and goes over to her daughter. She hugs her and gives her a kiss on the forehead with tears in her eyes." Thank you Lindsay for approving of Tony it means a lot to me. I love you sweetie." she tells her while placing another kiss on her forehead." I love you too mom." she tells her back." Come on Lindsay let's go make dinner and let these two lovebirds be alone." Lily tells her." OK grandma." she answers as she follows her grandma into the kitchen leaving her mother and Tony alone in the living room." Oh, Lindsay there's one more thing." Catherine calls after her daughter." Yea, what is it." she asks coming back into the room." Would it be OK if Tony moved in with us?" Catherine asks. Lindsay's squeals of delight could be heard from a mile away.

And with that Catherine knew that Lindsay really did approve of her and Tony's relationship and a week later Tony officially moved in with them.


End file.
